


Neon Delights

by BizarreJoe



Category: (kind of) - Fandom, Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cyberpunk, F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, Impregnation, Incest, Moral Degradation, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Porn Actress, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe
Summary: Annie Mary Bonnie was a rather successful newscaster. Now she's unemployed and desperate to get the medicine she needs to keep herself and her son healthy. And she would do Anything for her son...
Relationships: Annie Mary Bonie/Michael Bonnie, Annie Mary Bonnie/Random strangers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Neon Delights

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was prompted and funded by a twitter user who wishes to remain anonymous. It was also Edited by my beloved friends Gale and Fauxpines, who i love very much and without whom I am nothing.

In the olden days of the early two thousands people used to wake up to the sound of alarm clocks, sometimes radios or TVs that were primitively programmed to turn on at a set time, nowadays it was far simpler, and in a way, related to those ways of old. At a time decided by the user, a small implant behind the earlobe took care of waking up it’s owner by transmitting a passive electrical signal instructing the brain to wake up at a determined hour. For those who could afford it, it was a simple extension to an ocular implant. It allowed a long and restful night of sleep and it would leave you ready to start a productive day…

Annie Marrie Bonny however didn’t feel rested at all, though having gone to sleep merely three hours prior, and about productivity, well, that would be hard, considering that, for exactly thirteen days, not counting the one she had woken up to, she had been unemployed. And the lack of sleep on itself had been because if she didn’t plan out things right, she would be homeless by the end of the month. And now that she couldn’t live her high octane, high spending lifestyle, she was too keenly aware of how quickly fourteen days could go by.

She winked with her right eye, turning on the holographic display of her television with her gesture. In less than five seconds she could tell that this wasn’t going to be a good day for her. The first thing that showed up in the screen was the news, the same one she used to work for, and just to rub salt in the wound, it was her replacement. She used to be a newscaster for Detroit’s most popular news station, until she was let go and replaced with (what the public didn’t know was) an AI. 

Seeing the ugly mug of that fake ass hologram made her upset. Her old workplace wasn’t the only place that implemented her. But it was the one with the highest profile. Soon enough, a bunch of people of her profession would be out of a job. It was ironic in a way, which only made it sting more, because one of the last stories that she ended up reporting on was how automatization was great for the economy, and how those unemployed people protesting outside of their workplaces were just complainers that stood in the way of progress and that just needed to get another job. 

Now that she was the one in the business end of the unemployment stick, the world didn’t seem so black and white. The sheer amount of things she had to plan and account for was overwhelming. Yet the thing that she was the most worried about, was not her lack of a job or how expensive everything was. It was her 11-year-old son and how this would affect him.

She got up and walked to her kitchen, took a warm cup of coffee from the automatic coffee maker and slowly drank it as she went over her plan. She had enough money to last for the rest of the month, and there would be some more after that but she couldn’t keep paying for her apartment after that, at all. Even though she had a substantial amount in her savings account, it wasn’t enough to pay for this place in a city like this.

Her plan however wasn’t to find a new job or at the very least not immediately. It was to take her son out, to calm him down and reassure him that everything was going to be okay. That they still had the means to maintain themselves. It wasn’t true, not by a long shot, but anything he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. That was the whole point.

She took a few minutes of shuteye before going back to her room and dressing up. Maybe it was her lack of concentration, maybe it was some sort of programming inside her implants, or maybe it was just second nature to her now, but without even registering it in her mind that she had done so, she had finished putting on the blue skirt and jacket of her two piece suit. 

She left her apartment after giving the clock in the wall a look, she still had some time, yet didn’t want to waste any. One elevator ride later she was in her car and on her way to her son’s boarding school. The place was paid until the end of the school year, and even though it was only a month away, she thought that it was okay to get him out of there right now.

In her mind it was just logical. But that was just her conscious trying to justify it to herself, because she knew that she wouldn't have a place to stay by that point. She was going to take him with her to her cousin’s place in Night City, all the way east in NORCAL, she hoped to be able to get a new job there quickly. The japanese overlords there knew how to appreciate pretty faces and good talent. And if her journalistic skill failed to impress her, fair skin and raven hair (and huge knockers) surely would. 

Her plan for the day’s spending had taken her all night, but now that it was all laid in front of her, she had the right to be optimistic. Sure, she was going to spend the day taking her son out of school and giving him an unforgettable day at the mall to make sure he didn’t realize that she was fired, but aside from that, she had the right to be optimistic about the trip that they were to go on. Even if she wasn’t immediately hired, at least she was going to be able to enjoy the color and vividness of the city. 

At least back when she studied in New York and could go around that city, there were some nice grays and blues, but Detroit? This place was obnoxiously black and gold, that had always annoyed her, even before this unlikeable situation, it annoyed her sense of aesthetics. As she drove, she hoped that whichever pretentious city planner that made the city like that was now in her situation. Because being honest, he deserved it more than her. To be looking forward to homelessness while their implant itched like a motherfucker. 

In this day and age most of the intensive parts of driving were done via AI inside of the vehicle’s main computer, so it wasn’t all that uncommon to see drivers driving one handed. And since neuropozyne was as scarce as it was expensive, it wasn’t exactly weird to see drivers like her scratching or gripping whichever part they had a cybernetic implant in. The human body, as amazing as it is, isn’t that good at adapting to synthetic materials being in it. It often rejected the plastics and metals necessary to make those cybernetic implants work. Arms, eyes, and all kinds of other body parts went all funky without it because they wouldn’t interface with the nerve endings correctly. Only a small part of the cyborg population was able to function without neuropozyne, and neither she or her son were that fortunate. 

And while she was worried that her ocular implant or her muscular enhancers would malfunction, she was far more worried for her son. They only had enough neuropozyne to last them for a week. After that they were on their own, and well, considering that the only implant that she had gotten into her son was a cerebral enhancer, she was worried for the kind of thing that could happen to him if he didn’t get his.

She didn’t let herself think too much about it. She distracted herself by driving, trying to think more about raging about the skills of other drivers than their impending doom, because even when they had the aid of computers to help with driving, someone on the DMV continued to allow the mentally retarded in the road. Leave it to road rage to make any lone trips shorter, she felt like it didn't take her a lot to reach her son's school, even though half an hour had already passed. 

She had sent a message announcing her arrival so she wasn't surprised when the principal came to meet her at the door. This school was really prestigious so it literally cost an arm and a leg to keep her son here and as a cyborg she knew exactly what kind of price that was. The guy that she simply had no money to actually keep paying for. However she had an image to maintain, she couldn't just tell her that she had no more money, instead she told her that she was going to take her son on a trip.

Where to? She didn't say, it wasn't really a lie, but she really didn't want to tell her what she was going they lived in one of the top five cities in the world, she wasn't going to come to a prestigious institution to tell the principal that she was going to the asshole of the United States. Sure there were two sides to every city but she had to work her ass off to get to the top in Detroit, but in night City? She would have to start from the bottom again, so she told her a half truth, she told the principal that they really, really, really, needed to go visit family in the East coast. 

Eventually as they walked and talked about various topics besides the reasons she had for retiring her son from school. They got to class 1-A, it was a high school class, her son had managed to attend it even though he was just eleven. It was a testament to how smart and special her son was, or at least that's what Annie though. It probably had more to do with the mental enhancer chip that he had in his brain, but she rarely thought of it whenever she looked at his achievements. 

Michael, her son, was worried when he saw her there and really didn't want to leave when she told him that she was taking him out of school. But came around when she told him that they were going on a vacation.

From then on the day went pretty much as expected. She really wanted to give little Mike an unforgettable day so he could always have a good memory of this city. It was going to take some of the money that she had left. But for her son, she really didn't mind, she would do anything for him, for her, any struggle she was going to go through was going to be worth it in the end, if she got to see a smile on his adorable little face. 

They made the trip downtown, thankfully there weren’t that many questions, and the ones that were asked were completely unrelated to their “vacation” out of Detroit. They were more about what they could do in their day together. She took him to a cinema, the 87th entry in his favorite superhero movie franchise was in theaters and even though those movies hadn’t been good since the sixth one, she took him there because he still enjoyed them. 

After the first showing of the movie was done, they got in the car, and as he talked excitedly about the movie she took them to their next destination. The place where girls that call themselves unique and say you’ll never find another one like them could be found by the dozens. The mall. 

Sometimes she thought about how even though they were nearly a hundred years away from when malls were created, and yet, mallrats were still a thing. Maybe it was because she was a pragmatic woman above everything else but she never saw the appeal of just being around a place doing nothing, she always went in, did what she was about to do, and left. 

It was basically what she was doing. Taking her son wherever he wanted to go, buying him things if they were within her budget, and then moving to the next place. Even when they shared smalltalk when they were in the food court, that is what she was doing. She was a very mathematical person. 

Most of the time anyways. 

She was still a person, and her emotions could still get the better of her, like how it would happen once she was taking Mike to a toy store. As her son went inside to check what was on the shelves, out of the corner of her eye, she saw people that she knew. Mr. Eisenhower, an old, white haired man with enough plastic surgery on him to hide how close to being 70 he was. And a young redhead that she recognized from the office, yet never cared enough for to learn her name. She wasn’t really interested in the girl that was over 40 years younger than Eisenhower yet everyone knew she spent more time on his dick than in her cubicle. 

What followed must have been her fifth panic attack this week. Without good reason, she thought about how terrible it would be if they found her there. Ignoring the toy store behind her, she quickly looked to the sides for a way out. Without really thinking much she saw the restroom doors, and in a haste ran towards the closest one. Unaware or uncaring that she had gone into the men’s room, not that she paid that much attention once she went in, the place was empty, she just went to the last stall, and made her way in.

She sat down in the bathroom stall, only having a brief glance to make sure the toilet she was sitting on was clean enough. Not that it mattered. Her life so far was such a mess at the moment that she wasn't sure if she needed to bother with such things anymore. 

She fought back the urge to let loose and cry. She was stronger than this, she kept telling herself. She needed to be stronger, for Michael's sake. 

The door to the restroom opened with a soft slide, and closed without much noise. The footsteps clacked against the tiles as the unknown person approached the stall next to her and entered. With a click the person locked the stall and sat down without lowering their pants. 

"I've been seeing you since you were in the food court,” Said the voice of a man, even though it was an unknown man, his presence was all she needed to realize the mistake she had made and her guard accordingly, but before she could say anything, the man continued “and you have the distinctive itchiness of someone low on neuropozyne"

"Look creep, whatever you're selling I'm not buying." 

She knew she couldn't.

"Nah, nothing like that. Here, first ones on the house," he said as he rolled a vial under the stall to her.

It bumped her shoe and her heart raced. This was it. This is what she needed. 

"Now, if you need more, you're going to earn it."

Her mind raced for a second thinking about how this wouldn't be enough. She didn't have any other choice. 

"What do you want for it?"

With that the man stood up as the sound of pants unzipping preceded something that made Annie's jaw drop. An eleven and a half inch cock slid through a hole in the wall between the stalls. It was bigger than any she had seen before in person, but one look at the man’s pelvis revealed a small metallic base. 

Back when she was a teenager, her mom told her that back in her day, dicks were almost always 5 or 6 inches tops, but that once science allowed it, the first thing that men chose to change about themselves whenever they went in for modifications was getting a bigger dick. 

Annie didn’t have a lot of time in her life for men other than her son (which she got through, lone, anonymous, in vitro fertilization), so she rolled her eyes at the sheer immaturity of the modification before seeing what she had to work with. 

It throbbed as it stood at attention through the whole. The shaft was veiny and It was darker than his normal skin tone as she could see his pubic area and devise the difference. The one curious modification he didn't have was he was uncircumcised. An archaic practice from the old days done for religious reasons and adapted into mainstream culture and said to have been done to prevent youths from masturbating but later adapted to think it was cleaner and present a larger package, it fell out of style a few generations ago. However some people did practice it to "benefit" from the aesthetics of it. 

The entire thing was technically impressive but she wasn’t really surprised, it would have made her jaw drop if it was natural, but she was more at odds with what she was willing to do. Yes she needed what he had, but was she willing to do this? What would Michael think?

"C'mon, tick tock lady. Getting a little cold. Of course, if you are good with just that one vial, I'll just be on my way," he said as he began to slide his cock out of the hole. 

"Wait!" Annie said abruptly before he slid even two inches out. "I'll do it."

She hadn’t made up her mind, she wasn’t thinking really, it was a fight or flight reaction. She needed this. Her situation was too dire to consider the alternative. 

"Good good, now then," he pushed himself back to present the full extent of his dick to her. "Let's see what you got."

Annie lifted her hand to the man's shaft and gently grasped it. It was warm to the touch. Much warmer than she expected, probably thanks to the cybernetics. She began stroking it, her hand pulling back the foreskin in the process revealing the pink glans that laid underneath. 

She wasn't a prude, she had decent sex life back in her younger years. However, because of her work and all the drama life threw at her she was at a lack of any good dick lately (and by that she meant the last decade and a half or so). She really wasn't expecting her first bit in years would be coming from a men's restroom through a glory hole. 

Her body grew hotter as she stroked his cock. Why was that happening to her? 

"Feeling it yet? My implants emit a pheromone when stroked, it drives the ladies wild, it's all the rage in the club scene. Really helps out when some ladies ain't really into it. What do you say? Don't you want to suck on it yet?"

Annie couldn't deny it. The longer she stroked it the more her mind was getting foggy and her judgment became cloudy. She wanted to resist but her body said “Do it.”

She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to begin licking. She started slow, giving the head a taste. Again, it surprised her as it was actually… pleasant. As his pre-cum came out she gave it another lick and found that was the source.

"Another gift to the ladies. Flavor enhancers. One lick and you can't help but keep your mouth wrapped around my dick."

She couldn't deny that. Her mind was growing weaker, her body giving in. She was more than willing now to take it on and suck his cock. Sliding her hand to the base, she opened her mouth and took him in. 

Inch by inch she felt him slide past her lips and over her tongue. The warmth she felt before in her hands felt hotter in her mouth. The flavor she tasted before became more prominent as it coated her whole tongue upon entering and mingled with her saliva. She didn't know what was happening but from there, her body moved on its own. 

Annie began to bob her head back and forth on the man's cock. Over and over again she felt it slide on her tongue. The flavor became more and more prominent as he leaked pre-cum in her mouth. She swallowed it as it pooled in her mouth, running down her throat, and collected in her stomach. Flavor wasn't the only thing that seemed to be enhanced as the substance seemed to enhance her desires to suck on him even more. Like he was giving her an aphrodisiac through his cock. 

"C'mon little lady, I know you can do better. I know you want more. And I ain't talking about the vial."

He knew what she was feeling. He had to have known. She couldn't deny it to herself either. Her body wanted his cum now. And she was willing to work as hard as she needed to get it. More enthralled now with his cock, she went faster and harder to blow him. Her hand working the base as she desperately tried to take every inch into her. She had a limit though, as she hit a point where she almost gagged on him. 

"That's a good girl. Really hungry today huh? Don't eat too much though, don't want to ruin the meal and make a mess."

He was right, she needed to be discreet and not get overzealous. However she just kept going. Slowly she pushed back her gag reflex, trying not to let it get the best of her. She adjusted to get a better angle as she felt him enter her throat. He gasped from the other side of the wall as he felt her take so much of him in at this point. 

"Fuck, a little more and I might want to cum soon."

Those words, she had no idea why, but those words triggered her to push harder and faster to get him off. She used to be seen all over the news. She used to be giving out information for all to hear. Now, she was in a bathroom stall, taking a cock in her mouth in the hopes that she can maintain an implant for her son and hopefully herself. 

Not long after that thought, she heard a grunt from the other side of the wall. She had him about half way in her mouth when he let loose. It was a massive load, bigger than any she had ever taken before. It flooded her mouth as she tried to respond fast enough to swallow it all. However she was unsuccessful as her sinuses filled and it began to leak out her nose. She kept swallowing though as the flavor coaxing her taste buds was even greater than what she had before.

The throbbing of his cock began to diminish and his rigid length began to soften. She pulled herself off of him, sucking all the way to extract what drops he may have left in him. She swallowed what was left in her mouth and even snorted to retrieve what was sent up to her sinuses. She reached for the toilet paper and tore off sheets to clean herself up. 

Amidst her cleaning, the man pulled himself out of the hole and she heard him zip up his pants. He bent down and rolled another vial to her across the floor. She picked it up and put both serum vials inside her handbag. She could tell that her panties were still wet, she hadn’t cum at all but as her mind cleared up, the more she was okay with going dry out of this exchange, and was sure that as long as she acted normal, nobody would notice. _“That's the benefit of using skirts I guess”_ she thought. 

She heard the man exit both his stall, and the restroom all together. She decided to give herself five minutes before going out to avoid raising any suspicion. Halfway through them, in her eye’s augmented reality H.U.D a message popped up. It was her son.

She quickly opened it. He was asking “Mom, where are you?”

  
She responded with a half truth “I had to go to the restroom urgently. Sorry for leaving you like that”

The boy asked “When are you going to come back?”

“In a minute or two” she replied. 

“I can’t wait to show you what I picked”

“And i can’t wait to see it”. As she sent the message, she became aware of her mental state at that moment. All the grief and doubt that her mind had gone through a minute prior it was all gone from her mind. Dissipated by a single interaction with her son. His sheer excitement had pierced through her problems, and the sheer idea of his smile was enough to alleviate her ills. 

“Know what, it was worth it”, she said aloud to herself, as she stood up and exited the stall, she took a look at herself in the mirror, she was still the same classy and respectable lady that she was before she came in, and no one else would know what happened here. With a look of confidence she walked out of the bath room and made her way back to the toy store with a clear thought in her mind. She was going to be fine, and she was going to be with her son, and as long as that was the case, she would face anyone or anywhere with her head on high. 

They were going to Night City, and she was determined to make it out on top, no matter what was waiting for her in there.


End file.
